


Commander

by doorll



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, I made Brock too submissive, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorll/pseuds/doorll
Summary: To sum it up, kinky office sex.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 14





	Commander

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my two friends AJ and Vel for helping me write this despite the fact that neither of us ever wrote smut.

STRIKE Team Alpha had just returned to the Triskelion after a mission, a mission that went terribly wrong. The target got away, Rumlow was supposed to alert Westfahl and Anders but he was too busy fiddling with his rifle. Pierce gave him a speech about concentration and loyalty, or in short,  _ order comes through pain _ . 

So as Brock was typing away on his laptop, Jack had something..  _ sinister _ in mind. He calmly entered Brock’s office and stood in front of the door, crossing his arms. 

“Rumlow.” 

Brock looked up at his second in command, his mouth went dry at the sight of him. He cleared his throat, “It’s commander, to you.” 

The corners of Jack’s mouth perked up as he let out a chuckle, “Is that so?” He started walking towards the older man, “I don’t think you even deserve that title.” Jack shut Brock’s laptop lid as he stared into his hazel eyes.

Brock broke off eye contact by looking down, “I worked my up,” he then glanced up at Jack, “I think I deserve it.” 

“Worked or whored?”

“I-I.. What?” Brock furrowed his eyebrows as if Jack was speaking Māori. 

Jack slowly made his way around the table as he spoke, “We both know you seduced Pierce into a promotion.” Brock bit his lip and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, Jack leaned forward, “You can’t carry the team, you can’t lead a mission. All you’re good at is spreading your legs and opening your mouth.” Brock hated how right Jack was, he kept his jaw clenched and avoided eye contact.

Jack grabbed his chin and forcefully tilted his up, “So, why don’t you obey the  _ real _ commander.” He bent down to whisper into Brock’s reddening ear before licking a stripe on his neck.

“Yes, Commander.” 

The taller man smiled at the name, Brock Rumlow, his senior, is submitting to him. “Stand up.” He nudged his shoulder, Brock quickly got off his chair as Jack takes his seat. “Table.” Jack simply said but Brock knew what it meant, he pushed himself up onto the desk, facing Jack. 

Jack lifted his foot up on the desk, placing it in between Brock’s legs. Brock looked at Jack worriedly at where his foot is placed, “Get it up.” Jack saw that Brock was still flaccid.

Brock fumbled with his belt but Jack pressed his boot against his crotch, Brock grunted and doubled over as he felt a churning pain in his stomach. “Without touching your prick.” Jack leaned back against his chair and removed his foot off the desk. 

The older man was a bit uneasy with Jack’s request, he was nearly 50. Brock gripped the hem of his tight black shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his well-built body. Jack had to admit, Brock probably had the best body out of the STRIKE team. 

Jack watched as Brock’s nipples harden as they were exposed to the artificially cold air. Despite the AC being blasted to 18°C, Brock felt hot as Jack stared at him. He brought his hand up to his chest and pinched down on his dark nub, his other hand trailing down to rub his cock through his tact pants, Brock closed his eyes as he softly moaned. Jack palmed his own crotch as Brock touched himself, “Oh god..” he groaned. 

He then noticed Brock starting to pant and rub with a faster pace. “That’s enough.” Jack swatted Brock’s hands away, moving his chair closer to get a closer look at the man’s body, Brock bit his lip, trying to hold back a whine at the lost of friction on his cock.

Jack ran his hand down Brock chocolate abs, the older man shuddering at the touch of Jack’s calloused skin. “Mine.” The younger man possessively said before leaning in to suck on his abdomen, creating a reddish purple mark of ownership. 

Jack then averted his attention to the visible bulge in the middle of Brock’s crotch. He unbuckled his belt and used it to bound his hands, making sure Brock had no power whatsoever. He was also agonizingly slow when pulling down his zipper. “J-Jack.. please.” He bucked his hips forward. 

“Patience..”

When Jack finally pulled down the zipper, he wasn’t surprised at the dark wet spot on Brock’s grey boxers. “Already?” Jack murmured to himself. He then ran his hands up and down Brock’s thighs, his fingertips being very close to his cock, Brock gasping every time Jack’s finger grazed on his inner thighs. 

“P-Please, just fucking t-touch me.” His erection was now starting to hurt after being heavily aroused. 

Jack stopped and cocked an eyebrow at him, “Who’s the commander?” Jack harshly grabbed his jaw, giving Brock a glare. 

“Yo-You are!” 

“Yeah, so don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Jack spat on his cheek and let go of his jaw. 

This time Jack finally pulled back the front of Brock’s boxers, a flushed and leaking cock sprang out and smacked wetly against Brock’s stomach. Brock sighed in relief as his cock had a bit more air to breathe, it only made him spread his legs wider. 

Jack’s hand wandered around Brock’s desk until he found a red marker, “Look at you, spreading your legs like a fucking whore.” Jack ripped off the cap of the marker and degradingly wrote ‘Property of Jack Rollins’ big on his chest. And when he thought it wasn’t enough, Jack held Brock’s throat with a tight grip as he wrote ‘SLUT’ on his cheek. Brock would have much fun when trying to explain this to his co-workers. 

When Jack finally let go of his neck, there was a red handprint on it and bruises were definite, Brock coughed as he tried to get air in his lungs. “Oh, shut up.” Jack shoved the end of the pen in his mouth, it wasn’t long enough to gag him but it stopped him from coughing with the fear of choking on a red sharpie pen. 

“Yeah, get it nice and wet.” Jack slid the pen in and out of Brock’s mouth, he was sloppy and wet, God, he could only imagine those lips wrapped around his fat cock. Jack’s other hand was suddenly wrapped around Brock’s cock, pulling back the foreskin to reveal his pink cockhead. “Good.” Jack took the pen out of Brock’s mouth, it was practically dripping with his saliva.

Jack teased his cock by having the pen end simply rub on the entrance of his slit, Brock moaning. Jack slowly pushed in the pen into his urethra, Brock clenched his jaw and shut his eyes — it hurt, it fucking hurt. Jack didn’t fail to notice Brock’s pain-filled groan, “Relax, take it easy.” Jack took the pen out and gave his cock a few pumps. 

“Ohh.. Jack..” Brock moaned out as Jack pumped his cock, the noises he was making were going straight to Jack’s cock. Jack was hard as diamonds and they both knew it, Jack his free hand to take out his own cock. He was using the same pace for the both of them. “Fuck, I-I think I’m gonna..” Brock panted out as his cock twitched but Jack completely stopped his motions and let go of Brock’s cock.

Brock looked at Jack in horror as he denied his release, just one stroke would be enough to make him cum. Jack was now pumping his own cock faster, teasing Brock that he can cum but Brock can’t. Jack’s breathing becomes ragged as he gets closer to his orgasm, he stands up and aims his cock at Brock, cumming all over him.

Jack smirked at him as he stroked his cock through the aftershocks, “I’m sorry, did you wanna cum?” Jack asked mockingly, “Bad boys don’t get to cum.” He pressed his thumb onto his cock and brought his thumb up to smear it all over Brock’s lips. Making him have a taste of cum. 

“Jack p-please..” Brock whined, begging for his release. 

Jack tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants, he then sat back down staring at him. He loved seeing Brock like this, helpless, begging, driven by lust. He took his phone out and snapped a picture for future blackmail. 

He then helped get Brock off the table, holding him with force since Brock tried to rub against him. He pushed Brock’s erection up and kept it there as he pulled up his boxers and zipped him up, hiding his erection. Jack unbuckled the belt that held Brock’s wrists together and looped it around Brock’s waist and buckled it a bit tighter than usual.

“Meeting with Pierce in 5.” Jack told Brock who shot him a glare.

“I’m supposed to attend a meeting hard?” Brock asked nonchalantly. 

Jack shrugged, “I hid it for ya.” He lightly punched Brock’s lower abdomen.

“Fuck you..”

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a part 2 where freaky freaky under the table


End file.
